Guilt
by The QAS
Summary: Guilt is like a hungry parasite. It eats you alive, giving you nothing in return. And if it is not taken care of, it will eventually destroy you completely. After Artemis jumps out the window, Minerva doesn't know who she is anymore. Spoilers for book 5


**I had this idea that I knew was going to bug me until I wrote it. It's the scene when Artemis jumps out with the bomb, and I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in Minerva's head at that very moment. I'm planning on adding more later, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. There's a little French (and when I say little, I mean little, like three words in this chapter) but if you don't speak French, don't worry it's not that import (I don't speak it either, I just used one of those free online translator thingys, lol.) I thought it was appropriate because well...she's French. Anyways, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zero. Zippo! So I would very much appreciate it if you did not sue me, thank you **

**Reviews and constructive critism are always appreciated-just no flames please!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**

* * *

**"You, Mr. Kong, are nothing but a thug!" I said. It was unlike me to be so blunt, but I had had enough with him. Thanksggiving sursaut! That jerk! I hated him so much! I had never resented someone so much in my life. I wanted revenge. I wanted revenge for what he tried to do to my father!

"Young lady," said Butler sharply. "Move away. He may not be completely out."

What was wrong with him? Did he think I was going to stop now? I ignored him, looking back at Kong. "If my father has as much as a hair out of place, I will personally ensure that you spend the maximum time in prison."

"That's no way to talk to your staff." What he was awake? Zut! How could I have missed that? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Without warning Kong grabbed my ankle. Okay, what now? I tried to come up with a plan, but I was too scared to think straightly. So, I chose the other option: I began to scream like a maniac.

* * *

Butler stepped down hard on Kong's wrist, his eyes rolled back into his head and his fingers relaxed.

I stepped out of his range. "That was very foolish of me. I apologize."

But apparently, the others weren't too impressed. "It's a little late for that," reprimanded Butler. "Now, will you please take cover?"

It was more of an order than a question, but I obeyed. This was the man who had just saved my life after all.

* * *

My shoe was undone. So I turned my back on them for about five seconds to retie it, then everything was a blur. There was screaming and gore. Apparently Don, one of Kong's accomplices planted a bomb. I couldn't believe what I had just caused. What kind of a genius was I? I should've had everything figured out!

I wanted to help, but I was frozen with fear. Besides, I knew I couldn't be much help anyway at this point. So I chose the safe option, I crawled behind a display case.

It wasn't until I heard Butler announce the police were coming when I finally spoke. I crawled out from behind the case. "Artemis, this is no time to fall apart," I told him. "We need a plan."

"Shh, young lady," said Butler. "He's thinking."

About twenty seconds later, he broke the silence, "very well. Holly, you must fly us out of here."

"It will take two trips, maybe three."

"No time for that. The bomb must go first. There are a lot of people in this building. I must go with the bomb, as there is a chance I can defuse it. And the fairies must come too; it is imperative that they are not taken into custody. Hybras would be lost."

I could believe this! The boy was mad! Completely mad! Wasn't anybody going to say something?

Butler must've been thinking the same thing, because he said. "I can't allow this. I have a duty to your parents."

But Artemis did not listen to his bodyguard's objections. He was stern with his protector. "I am giving you a new duty," he said. "Look after Minerva. Keep her safe until we can rendezvous."

"Let Holly fly over the sea and drop the bomb," argued Butler. "We can mount a rescue mission later."

"If will be too late. If we don't get these fairies out of here, the eyes of the world will be on Taipei. And anyway, the local seas are thronged with fishing boats. This is the only way. I will not allow humans or fairies to die when I might have prevented it."

I felt a mixture of anger and admiration towards Artemis. If he managed to pull this off he would be a hero. If anyone deserved a Nobel Prize it should be him, not me.

But Butler would not give up. "Listen to yourself. You sound like a…like a _good guy_! There's nothing in this for you."

I realized I had zoned out once more. I paid attention to what they were saying. Butler was speaking again. "This is it, Artemis. I've had it, I swear. When we get home I am retiring. I'm older than I look, and I feel older than I am. No more plotting. Promise me?"

"Artemis forced a smile. "I am simply flying to the next building. If I cannot defuse the bomb, then Holly and I can fly it out to sea and endeavor to find a safe spot."

They discussed it further. I felt even worse. Artemis was trying to reassure us that everything was fine. But I heard doubt in his voice. Butler heard it to. My head was spinning. If Artemis was going, the least I could do was apologize. I stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Artemis. I shouldn't have gone near Mr. Kong."

"No, you shouldn't have," said Butler, picking me up and away from Artemis, "but there's no time for apologies now. Just stand by the door and look innocent."

"But I-"

"Innocent! Now!"

I did. They continued to discuss their plan. My vision started to blur, I realized there were tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. But when Artemis did it, I could no longer hold them back.

"Butler," I heard him call.

"Yes, Artemis, what?"

"If something goes wrong, wait for me. No matter how bad it looks, I will return. I will bring them all back."

"What are you planning, Artemis? What are you going to do?"

Whatever his response was it was swallowed up by the wind. I dried my tears once again; nobody needed to know I was crying.

I glanced back at the window one last time. And I couldn't help but think: What had I done? If any of them died out there it would be because of me. And I knew I would never forgive myself. If I caused their deaths, I was no better than Kong.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Please let me know!**


End file.
